


Angel On My Shoulder

by KimliPan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gods kissing humans, M/M, Magic and Science, loki's sceptre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki learns Tony's come in possession of a certain something he wants back. He shows up to try and weasel it out of him, but Tony convinces him into letting him keep it for three more days. Loki's motivations aren't entirely selfless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Age of Ultron! 
> 
> Just another post-movie ficlet thingie, the possibilities from this movie for this pair are driving me insane. Love this pair.

Loki’s hands slip around Tony’s waist, his chest warm and firm against the shorter man’s back. Long, cool fingers slip up under his T-shirt, burning at the heat of Tony’s overworked, exhausted gut.

He buries his nose in Tony’s hair.

“They trust you with it,” he whispers as his lips find themselves against the shell of Tony’s ear. Meanwhile, Tony’s hands rise from his work to lower Loki’s hands by his wrists, keeping them away from his chest.

It’s more of a question.

“Do you?” Tony asks, and the words tickle a sickening impatience that drives Loki’s teeth into Tony’s earlobe.

“I want it back,” he purrs, his thumb gently stroking Tony’s bare flesh as his fingers still rise against Tony’s best efforts closer to the hole in his chest.

Tony laughs.

“You wanted power on Midgard,” he says, the name sounding like a joke coming from his tongue. “Imagine. Using this power to make armor around the whole planet. A fusion of your magic, my science.” He turns in Loki’s arms, eyes brighter with hope that Loki’s ever seen them before.

His impatience makes way for something darker, sicker – it’s jealousy, and it narrows his eyes, tightens his brows and lowers the corners of what was his patronizing smile. Loki identifies it as disgust, and he brings his hands to Tony’s face, cradling it as his eyes rove over his features, unkempt from his schedule now too busy for self-care, occupied fully by misplaced self-satisfaction.

“Haven’t you done enough for them?” he asks the human, unaware even himself of the gentle concern that lets Tony take comfort in the aggressive affection Loki presents.

Tony lets out a laugh, loud but hollow, short-lived. “I’ve got to do more,” is all he cares to say on that before moving on. “I have it for three days. That’s all.”

“I could take it now.”

Loki’s tight smile returns as he tilts his head sideways, pressing his nose gently against Tony’s the way a master might to try and coax its pet.

“Leave you empty-handed, trying to explain to your _Hulk_ ,” spoken as a swear, “how your darling boyfriend liberated it right out of your grasp.”

“Or you could _not_ ,” Tony offers, his mouth open as he moves in for a kiss that Loki doesn’t care enough to deny. “Extend your generosity to us puny mortals.” He shrugs and throws his arms over Loki’s shoulders, unfazed by the empty threats in favor of that growing, putrid hopefulness. He pulls Loki in with his hands on the back of his neck, tilting his head back for another kiss as he whispers, “Just a suggestion, Spike.”

The moment melts into more moments, Loki’s hands soaking in the warmth of Tony’s muscular back while Tony’s body, excited and energized, flattens itself against Loki’s.

“Three days.”

Tony always ruins it.

Loki pushes off, scowling at the prospect of it. The item belongs to him, and he didn’t come to barter for it back. A possession belonged to its owner, no matter how stolen.

“You truly believe it will work?” he asks in a bit of a drawl, hands on his hips. It’s meant to be a criticism, a doubtful attack on Tony’s limited human abilities, but he forgets that for Tony, that’s a challenge.

He walks away from Loki to show him the alleged science of it, shows him extended displays of apparently artificially created digital thought processes, and he delves into jargon Loki understands well enough but doesn’t care to discuss.

When he finishes (if expectant staring is considered _finished_ ) Loki is no longer scowling, but considering, with his lips pursed and his brows furrowed.

“You have yet to appeal to my desires,” he says as he crosses the room, holding his hands out to take Tony’s as a parent might a child. “You are bargaining, and yet you offer me nothing.”

Tony looks down at himself and wiggles his brows when he looks back up at Loki. “You get the whole shebang, baby,” he says, and Loki’s judgmental eyes sharpen, encouraging Tony to laugh.

The taller man rubs Tony’s upper arms and looks between his eyes, giving the idea one last go.

He sees Tony succeeding. It means revelries. A happiness in Tony that stops his uncertainty when they’re together. He sees his own magic having a hand at the betterment of the human race. It means a real pull for him, potential power, potential redemption.

But he also sees Tony failing. He sees the world in chaos. He sees his magic ruining the best of Tony’s intentions, and he sees the return to Loki with damaged goods, misinterpreted well-meaning fuck ups, a crumbling shell of a man needing Loki to piece him back together.

The pleading dark eyes before him encourage him to favor the latter. His lips push to the side into a knowing smirk, and he reaches out to press his palm to Tony’s stubbly cheek, rubbing his thumb over the rough, textured skin as he moves in to plant a generous gift on the puny mortal’s mouth. It lingers, tender but sensual, affectionate but self-aware.

When he pulls back, Tony is still eager for news on this decision.

“Three days,” he says finally.

A toothy grin splits across Tony’s face, and he pumps his fist, a childish “ _yessss!_ ” forcing Loki to roll his eyes.

“You have three days,” Loki warns, this time stern.

“Or else what?” Tony asks, his repugnant hopefulness driving his hands around Loki’s waist. “Planning on punishing me?”

“Indeed.”

They kiss again, but Tony is distracted and it doesn’t last long before he’s back at work, rambling at Loki about all the things he plans to do – with his sentries, with this code, with his well-earned power to control the safety of the earth’s inhabitants.

Loki meanwhile plans for Tony’s defeat, and he can’t wait to be there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
